Human
by HMS Siren
Summary: Rin has a secret. A concealed secret that he'd rather not share with anyone. No, it isn't that he's a demon. Everyone already knows that; and is not very happy with such heritage. See, Rin's got a different secret. One a multitude of exorcists intend to find out when Rin loses his touch in sneaking off of campus. One that may just reveal how human Rin really is. [One-Shot]


**Summary:** Rin has a secret. A concealed secret that he'd rather not share with anyone. No, it isn't that he's a demon. Everyone already knows that; and is not very happy with such heritage. See, Rin's got a different secret. One a multitude of exorcists intend to find out when Rin loses his touch in sneaking off of campus. One that may just reveal how human Rin really is. [Two-Shot]  
 **Notes:** I'm cheating timelines here. Yes, I know the Okumura twins were born sometime in the mid 90's. No, I don't really care because I need certain types of technology and music that didn't exist in 2011. Please don't be mad at me.

Rin watched as his breath rose in a puffy cloud in front of him and he shivered in his Yale blue fleece. His tail twitched behind him, and he smartly decided to tuck it under his white t-shirt. This allowed for a bit of warmth conservation. He zipped his wool jacket up and as he perched from his position on the rooftop, continued looking out at True Cross Campus Town which was blanketed in the night's black velvet. He closed his eyes with a sigh and placed a pair of Apple brand earbuds in his ears. His iPhone lit up and illuminated his face. He glanced at the screen and read 10:00. It's time.

Without another thought, Rin picked a random western song off of his iTunes and stood up, and stepped back a few paces. He took a running start and leaped off the building rooftop. The wind coursed through his jeans and shirt; it whipped his inky hair up and stung his striking blue eyes. The music from his phone blasted through the wires of his headphones and into his ears-

 _If you love me let me go! If you love me let me go~ 'Cause these words are knives and often leave scars. The fear of falling apart; and truth be told I never was yours. The fear of falling apart.  
_

Rin's sneakers pounded against cement upon impact with the floor just outside the front door of his dorm. He took off across campus grounds in a sprint. His black satchel bumped against his thigh; and his red sword case against his back as he pumped his legs until he reached one of the many streets on the school's property. He cursed internally at the sight before him and dashed behind a particularly thick tree that just barely hid his presence. He peered behind the trunk to assess the situation. There were multiple exorcists clad in black, professional cassocks. _Aw, crap. That's right. Ever since that little episode in the forest against Amaimon, the Order have demanded that Mephisto place up exorcists to guard the school. I can't believe I forgot._

Rin pinched the bridge of his nose. He had to figure out a way around the situation. However, he was unaware of the one exorcist who had known prior that Rin was going to attempt to get out of having a chaperone everywhere he walked.

Yukio stood about twenty feet behind Rin. Honestly, his older brother wasn't as stealthy as he believed. Yukio couldn't be sure what to think about Rin trying to escape; especially since he had a death sentence hanging over his head. This wasn't the smartest thing Rin could've done considering his position. Rin probably hadn't even thought about the exorcists patrolling the entire area - which he hadn't. So, to save his brother from potentially making where he stood worse than it already was, Yukio decided to drag Rin back to the dorm before someone else caught him. In fact, the younger twin was about to make a move when Rin shot down the cement as quick and quiet as an iron fletchette. Yukio growled and silently followed after.

Now about six yards in front of him, Rin darted from place to place on his tip toes. He pushed himself forward until he reached another street which was vacant of any exorcists. Rin fist pumped and decided he could go at a leisurely pace, but froze just as quickly when a bright light shone behind. He breathed in relief when he found that it was one of the many trolley cars that allowed transportation down to the lower parts of True Cross Town. _Wait... Trolley? Oh yeah, the trolley runs until the regular midnight curfew. It's a shame curfew was moved up two hours because of me._ Rin didn't let the thought of his heritage get to him and instead he jogged along side the cart track until the vehicle reached arm's length. His hands wrapped around a safety pole and leaped onto the outside platform. A light breeze tussled his dark locks as the trolley carried him downtown.

Now almost completely losing Rin, Yukio took a step forward to follow the trolley. He for once was grateful tracers existed, and that the Vatican decided to put one inside Rin just so they could locate him at all times. He pulled out his phone and opened up the GPS app. A red dot appeared on the center of a screen that mapped out the surrounding area about a five mile radius. Yukio pondered in wonder. _Where would Rin be going at a time like this?_

"Hey, teach, what's that?"

Yukio yelped in shock and bounced forward a few feet. He whipped around to face seven persons who all were staring at him with very confused expressions. The Kyoto trio took up three of those slots; Izumo Kamiki and Shiemi Moriyama took two more. The last pair were occupied by a very giggly and visibly drunk Shura, and the Paladin: Arthur Auguste Angel. Of all the people that could've found him so late it had to be these seven. Of course, just another day in the life of Yukio Okumura. Because nothing was ever as easy or ever went the way Yukio wanted it. If something happened, there always had to be another event to make the problem so much worse.

"Oh, no." Shiemi gasped. "I'm sorry, Yuki. I hope you weren't scared."

"Look'it him!" Shura squealed. "He jumped like ten feet high. He really is a scaredy chicken."

"I would've said that jump was more cat-like than anything." Suguro commented. Yukio narrowed his eyes as a demerit for Suguro to stop talking. He promptly proceeded to.

"Why are the esquires out of bed?" Yukio inquired with a stern gaze. "It's past curfew."

"We were in the library. Studying for the upcoming exam." Izumo answered. "We had permission to be out of bed. Ms. Shura and the Paladin were just escorting us back to our dorms."

"That sounds about right." Shima rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "But then we saw you sneaking around just now. What are you doing so late at night? You're a student at the academy just like us. Shouldn't you be back at your dorm too? I mean, someone like you probably needs rest more than the rest of us. You're an exorcist and a teacher."

"That is my own business." Yukio replied coolly and professionally. "I do have my reasons. But I would prefer that information stay confined to me. Besides, it's not really important."

"Yeah, sure." Shura sniggered. "Anyway. I see that app on your phone." -Yukio promptly proceeded to hide the iPhone behind his back, even if it was too late.- "That's the one used to locate Rin's tracker. So that begs the question: Where is Rin and what is he doing?"

Yukio pursed his lips.

"He sneaked out of our dorm." Yukio answered reluctantly. "He left about ten minutes ago. I've been trying to get him back to the dorm before anyone notices. Rin can't afford to make his situation with the Order any worse than it already is. Unfortunately, I've run into you. This makes things difficult."

"Wait." The Paladin held his hand up in a halting manner. "You mean to tell me the spawn of Satan is running around here without exorcist supervision? I'm going to call for reinforcements."

Angel walked forward and clipped a hand-held radio device from his belt. He held it to his mouth and began to start off orders.

"Sir, that's not necessary." Yukio started in hopes to keep Rin out of trouble. "He hasn't lost control. He's just breaking rules, which makes protocol tricky. I can handle Rin on my own when he's being rebellious. Calling more exorcists is only a hassle and might unsettle my brother. Not to mention it's only a waste of time and resources. I promise you. Doing this is nothing short of unwarranted."

"I appreciate the advice, Mr. Okumura." The Paladin spoke harshly. "But nevertheless this is still considered an unpredictable scenario and we are in need of more exorcists to contain your brother should he attempt resistance. I know you believe otherwise, but taking risks is reckless and unneeded."

"I think the Paladin is right, Mr. Okumura." Miwa confessed quietly. "No offense. But what if your brother does lose control? I... I don't want to see that happen again. I mean, he is a demon; and the son of Satan. His blue flames burn everything they touch."

"Koneko has a point, teach." Suguro nodded in agreement. No one else had the audacity to speak against Yukio's word. It seemed the younger twin had lost this round of words. Yukio grit his teeth. _This is bad._ He thought. _If I can't talk them out of this, then Rin is going to be worse for wear. Even at the best case scenario, Rin will probably be detained in solitary confinement for a temporary period of time as a warning against going against exorcist law._ Finally, there was nothing left for Yukio to do but submit.

"Fine."

* * *

Rin psyched himself up as he stared at the chain-link fence. He bounced a few times, then hurtled across the cobble. He built up speed, reached for the top of the fence, and hopped over the barrier with a start. He stumbled on the landing, but when he regained his footing, Rin trot up to the building he intended to spend a couple hours at and peered up at the neon logo: Green Light Riot. He opened up the glass doors and slipped inside the building. The warmth quickly spread throughout his body and he grinned wildly. It felt so good to be back.

He gazed around the dark foyer and spotted a glowing hallway near the back. With a recognized smile, he jogged back and started walking down the comfy corridor. Upon reaching the end, he could hear a mature girl's voice filter through a crack in the door; accompanied by soft acoustics. He opened the door just a bit to see two females working. The first one was a skinny teenager like Rin. She had long, thin hair and bright eyes. She donned a dark hoody and same shade jeans. The other was more of a woman in her early twenties. She appeared more well-endowed and she dressed in formal attire. Her hair reminded Rin vaguely of Haruhi Suzumiya; except instead the shade looked closer to caramel.

 _"I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter. You are the best thing, that's ever been mine~"_

The music finally ceased just as Rin entered the room. This allowed the woman to start speaking.

"Beautiful." She complimented. "That was beautiful, Haru. It sounded so smooth and mature. Gorgeous. I can't get enough of your voice. You've been working so hard. That's enough for tonight. Rin will be here in a little bit, and we're finally going to mesh your voices together for Demons by Imagine Dragons. I'll let you take a break. Jeez, you guys are going to give me headache. Do you ever pick a song that isn't American? Don't get me wrong, they're good songs. But you hardly ever sing something Japanese. Pick something different, will you?"

"Never." Rin spoke up in teasing voice. Both girls, one now named Haru, turned to face Rin who stood in the doorway.

"Hey, speak of the devil!" The woman exclaimed. She headed towards Rin with open arms. They shared an embrace after the woman kissed the air around Rin's cheeks. "It's so nice to see one of my proteges! How are you, kid?"

"I'm doing alright." Rin smiled. "It's nice to see you too, Karma."

The woman, Karma, smiled, revealing pearly white teeth.

"That's good." Karma said eagerly. "I was going to let Haru take a break while we warm you up for the songs you picked. I found a nice version on the internet that's in your key, which is pretty much impossible. This minus track is acoustic anyway. I've been listening to it all night. Why not throw it in there? You brought your equipment?"

"I wouldn't be here if I'd forgotten it." Rin smirked. He started digging through his satchel for a pair of sleek, wireless headphones. On the earmuffs there happened to be a blue flame symbol ( _the irony_ Rin could think) that meticulously represented the demon prince. Rin placed them on his head and around his ears, and quickly switched places with Haru - the girl in the recording studio a moment ago - who smiled at him happily.

"Alright, kiddies!" Karma shouted out as Haru went to go rest in the observing room behind a thick sheet of glass. "Let's get started! Music on, voices low, it's warm up time."

Rin nodded with a hum.

* * *

"Green Light Riot?" Shima tilted his head in a confused manner. "What kind of place is this, a bar? A club?"

"If it is, I've never seen one like this before." Suguro commented. "On the topic, why would Okumura come here?"

"That's what I'm about to find out." Yukio answered. The whole area was surrounded by a chain-link fence. The exorcists, having been included among law enforcing authorities, automatically had permission to enter the area if they so believed it had become a danger zone. Yukio felt he could've done this alone. He didn't need half the teachers from the cram school, plus the former teacher Neuhaus, plus the Angelic Legion, plus (would you believe it?) Mephisto Pheles to help him out. The young genius rushed forward and hopped the fence with ease, having seen Rin do countless times. "You know, I can handle this on my own."

Everyone else ignored Yukio proceeded to hop the fence. The girls took slightly longer - with more difficulty due to their skirts. Yukio had to help Shiemi down, as tempting as it was to leave her there. Once finished, this prompted Yukio to take the lead and be the first one to reach the door. The lobby was dark and abandoned, but still clean enough to suggest it was just after closing time. The only sign that it was still open had to be lit up the hallway in the back. The exorcists crept across the linoleum floor and down the hallway until they reached two opposing doors. One was open, and the other closed. Suguro peered through the open one, and confirmed Rin wasn't in sight. That left the only door. Yukio tried the doorknob, but should've figured. It was locked.

"Great." An exorcist shrugged. "Now what?"

"How about, you aren't allowed in there?" A girl, a teenager actually, appeared in the open doorway. "Only the performer and the producer are allowed in there. If you want to watch, you have to observe from in here." The girl turned and beckoned them inside. The exorcists reluctantly followed to find a ginormous, floor-to-ceiling window that allowed a gateway of sight into the room. It was a recording studio. A woman was before the controls, and believe it or not, lo and behold there was Rin... in front of a microphone in a separate room where he was visible in the actual studio area.

"What the hell?" Suguro breathed. "What is he doing?"

"I think we'd all like to know that." Neuhaus crossed his arms with a suspicious glare. "Why would he come here of all places?"

"Rin?" The teenage girl asked with a curious gaze. "He usually comes here late at night. There's no other time for him considering he's busy with school and whatever after class activity he has. Something about curfew and homework and other circumstances. I don't know, he doesn't really talk about it."

"Makes sense." Another exorcist commented. "But why this place?"

"I'm guessing you guys are ignorant to his motives, right?" The teenager shot them a look. "Rin. He sings."

"Ha!" Suguro barked. "Okumura? Sing? That'll be the day."

"What?" Haru asked. "He does."

 _"Hey! Hey!"_ A voice from the other side of the glass, the woman clearly, exclaimed. _"Pay attention, Rin. I'm about to start the music. We're doing the song you picked too."_

 _"Yes, ma'am."_ Rin shook his arms and breathed to loose his jitters. He bounced up and down a few times. _"Let's do this! I got this!"_

 _"Atta boy!"_ The woman cheered. _"That's the spirit!"_

Before anyone else could comment, a soft acoustic guitar played through a set of speakers. Rin took a deep breath, steadied his rhythmic breathing, and planted his feet on the ground. He had been coming here ever since he was twelve. He couldn't believe it had been that long. Three years? Three years he'd been singing. Well, at least this was a skill on his part. With more gulp of air, Rin began singing into the microphone.

 _"I can hold my breath. I can bite my tongue. I can stay awake for days if that's what you want. Be your number one."_

Shima automatically got his phone out and started recording. Rin's voice... he had no comment aside from the irony of suggesting it sounded like the golden voice of an angel in a choir of seraphim. His camera picked up Rin's voice perfectly. Shima wondered for a moment if the demon boy would mind if he uploaded this to social media. I mean, Rin's talent deserved to be shared with people.

" _I can fake a smile. I can force a laugh. I can dance and play the part if that's what you ask. Give you all I am."_

Izumo raised an eyebrow. She had to admit, he was good. Extremely good. She somehow understood why he never practiced when no one else was around. It had to be embarrassing to admit that you could sing. Especially if you were good and didn't want anyone else to know that under that iron hard exterior, you couldn't be anything less of human. Despite the demonic blood in his veins and the satanic genetics, Izumo couldn't help but remember when she told Rin that she didn't care about his heritage because there were multiple exorcists that shared demon blood.

 _"I can do it. I can do it. I can do it~"_

Miwa was nothing short of breathless. Okumura really knew how to get his vocals out there. For a moment, Miwa pondered the meaning of the song.

 _"But I'm only human and I bleed when I fall down. I'm only human and I crash and I break down. Your words in my head, knives in my heart. You build me up and then I fall apart. 'Cause I'm only human."_

Suguro's eyes widened. He wanted to speak up about Rin's skill, but read the audience and figured now was the time to shut up. He thought of the words. What did Okumura mean by only human? Wasn't he just the exact opposite; wasn't Rin Okumura just a demon; just the son of Satan? Or... was Rin Okumura actually more human than anyone else had initially assumed?

 _"I can turn it on. Be a good machine. I can hold the weight of worlds if that's what you need. Be your everything."_

The Paladin almost flinched. Those words. Why did those words have so much impact? Did it perhaps have to do with the boy's independence? Did it do with how he refused to be used as if he were something with no emotions or opinions? ** _"I'm not your weapon; Demon King or savior! I'm Rin Okumura! And when I'm done, I'm going to be the best Exorcist you ever laid your eyes on!"_ **

_"I can do it. I can do it. I'll get through it~"_

Shura paused. That 'I can do it' attitude had always been Rin's strong point. Declaring he was capable of something with the loudest voice possible and then proving everyone who thought it was hopeless wrong. She honestly believed she was seeing a new side of her student.

 _"But I'm only human and I bleed when I fall down. I'm only human and I crash and I break down. Your words in my head, knives in my heart. You build me up and then I fall apart. 'Cause I'm only human~"_

Shiemi thought. How could she forget? How could she be so afraid? Rin was her very first friend outside of meeting Yukio. He stood by her and rescued her and helped her. He was so strong, but perhaps that was all just a facade? This was a crucial moment and she ended up running away when it mattered the most. Rin needed her, and her fear got in the way of that. How could she be so foolish? Rin was just as human as anyone else here.

 _"I'm only human. I'm only human. Just a little human."_

Neuhaus, as well as every other exorcist right next to him, almost couldn't believe their ears. Surely he had to be faking it. But then, how could he? If Neuhaus was honest with himself, he couldn't help but remember the legend that Satan was a fallen angel that was cast down from heaven from whence his name was Lucifer. Could it be that perhaps Rin was more the son of a fallen angel instead of a demon? That would explain Rin's kinder demeanor.

 _"I can take so much. 'Til I've had enough."_

The Angelic Legion froze. They had seen the boy's anger during his hearing. He was violent and loud and burning with Satan's signature blue flames. Lewin Light couldn't recall how badly he wanted that sword. His only focus was on Rin and his literally angelic voice. The smooth vocals resonated throughout the entire studio. He already knew he was going to bring this up in class tomorrow just to torment the boy. Oh, what fun he was going to have. He just had to make sure Shura was there to see Rin's reaction upon finding out a militia of about twenty exorcists had heard him singing.

That including Mephisto. He had no idea his youngest brother had such smooth vocals. He had heard Rin screech, scream, shout, growl, and even roar in an uncontrollable rage. Sing was a whole other ball park; a game changer. Especially if Rin's voice could be so suave and alluring. He thought back for a moment. If Yukio inherited Satan's silver tongue, did that mean Rin inherited Yuri's golden voice?

 _"'Cause I'm only human and I bleed when I fall down. I'm only human and I crash and I break down. Your words in my head, knives in my heart. You build me up and then I fall apart. 'Cause I'm only human~"  
_

Truth be told, Yukio had no words. _Knives in my heart?_ Yukio questioned internally. _Is he talking about all the times we had ever fought; all the times he had been ridiculed and pressurized to do something amazing in such a short amount of time? I'm such an idiot. Rin, I'm so sorry._ Yukio couldn't take back what he had said to Rin on the first day of school. How could he blame Rin for Father Fujimoto's death? This song... Yukio could feel it filling a hole in his heart; and for a moment, he saw a more humble side of his brother.

That's when it clicked within everyone.

The demon son of Satan...

was also a human.

 **OMAKE  
I'm so sorry. ;-;  
**

"But I'm only human~" Lightning sang out of key and louder than a roaring dragon.

This honestly pissed Rin off more than anything or anyone (including Amaimon). He felt incredibly tempted to stand up, beat the hell out of Lightning, then show him how it's done. But seriously considering that no one knew he could sing (or so he believed), he decided to stay mellow and calm; or at least he was seriously trying. The scratch marks on his desk were proof of that for now, he was holding it in. That was until: "BUT I'M ONLY HUMAN~"

"Can you shut up please?" Rin pleaded in growling tone.

"Sorry. The song is stuck in my head." Lightning laughed mischievously; sending a chill down Rin's spine. Behind the demon boy, all the other students, and even Shiemi next to him, were all giggling and snorting gleefully. They shushed each other in hopes to not give away their secret. _Okay... this is creepy. Why is everyone is laughing?_

"Well, it's annoying." Rin commented. He didn't give away anything. "It doesn't even sound good."

 _ **BLAM!**_

"AND I BLEED WHEN I FALL DOWN! I'M ONLY HUMAN~"

Rin could swear for a moment that everyone was mocking him as Shura marched through the door that she had just slammed open, caroling at the top of her lungs the same song Lightning had been intoning all throughout this class period, exceptionally off key, and swishing an empty beer bottle around. This caused everyone to burst into unruly laughter. Everyone except for Rin; who was confused as all get out. _What the hell is happening here?_

"What is with you all?" Rin yelled. "Why do you keep singing the same song over and over again? Where did you even hear this song, actually? It's a western tune!"

"Sorry. It's just so amazing." Shura slurred sardonically. "Especially when sang by the right person; in the right place. It's just, we heard it last night sometime... after ten o'clock, was it, Lightning? I can't remember."

"Yes. About 10:30." Lightning confirmed. "It was definitely after curfew; and by a student who shouldn't have been out of bed."

Rin furrowed his eyebrows. They couldn't be talking about... No, that's stupid. They couldn't be.

"Yep. If I remember correctly, it was in a cozy, little place in the down town True Cross Campus area." Shura giggled roguishly. "I believe it was called Green Light Riot studios. Isn't that the name of the place, Rin?"

Oh, no. They totally were. Rin felt his cheeks flush bright red. The class randomly started applauding.

"That was incredible, by the way, Okumura." Suguro snarked with a eager smirk. Rin's jaw dropped.

"You... you guys heard that?" Rin stumbled over his words. "All of that?"

"All of that." Shura affirmed with a nod.

Rin's eye twitched. He laughed nervously for a few short moments, then proceeded to scream; his face as a red as a ripe strawberry. He lost balance on his chair. When it began tipping backwards, Rin flailed his arms and shouted the word "no!" repeatedly succession until he collapsed to the tiled floor with a grunt. This elicited the entire class to start laughing again. Rin peered over the desk at the two teachers whose bodies were slung over the desk as they giggled wildly.

Nope.

Rin would never live this down.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hails: I should have the second part up later. Except it's going to be completely unrelated to the first part. So consider it a one-shot for now.**

 **Remember to review. Leave a favorite if you liked. I appreciate all feedback.**

 **With that it mind.**

 **Stay savvy, my friends.**

 **~Hails**


End file.
